The Biostatistics Shared Resource consists of a partially funded effort for four biostatisticians to collaborative with other Cancer Center investigators in the design, conduct, and analysis of cancer-related clinical and pre-clinical investigations, and to review proposals for cancer-related clinical investigations within the context of the Protocol Review and Monitoring Committee (PRMC). The biostatistics shared resource provides consultation and expertise regarding study design (including validity of the overall design, feasibility, the meeting objectives, sample size and projection of study duration) recommendations concerning key infrastructure (data management and computer systems support), data analysis, preparation of reports and assistance with manuscript writing, and development of new biostatistical methods if required by the project. This resource has continued to undergo controlled growth during the recent grant cycle. In addition to being strongly integrated into all divisions and programs in the Oncology Center, biostatisticians in the shared resource have important intellectual ties to other professional in the medical institutions who are engaged in similar activities in other disciplines. This diverse environment provides Cancer Center investigators with a strong, broad-based biostatistical expertise that is always accessible. Plans for the future of Biostatistics include continued controlled growth as required to meet the demands placed upon the resource, important initiatives in information systems to support clinical and basic science research data, and active leadership and participation in bioinformatics, particularly the analysis for gene expression data.